Jacob Portman
: Jacob Portman is the main protagonist of the novel Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children. He is the son of Maryann and Franklin[http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/Franklin_Portman '' ]Portman and the grandson of Abraham Portman. Early Life : hiIn the early life of Jacob Portman thought that he was just a regular teenager with a boring life, but after his grandfather's death he realized that his life was going to be a bit more interesting than he thought. Peculiarity : It was revealed in the end of Chapter 8 and the beginning of Chapter 9 that, like his grandfather, Jacob also has the ability to see hollows unlike other peculiar children who could only see the shadows. This explains why [http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/Ricky_Pickering ''Ricky] wasn't able to see the dark shadow Jacob was describing the night his grandfather was killed. It was also revealed that in the ending of Hollow City, Jacob was able to talk to and control hollows and starts to develop it at the Library of Souls. He also has the ability to see the soul jars. : Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children : Hollow City In the beginning of the sequel, Jacob doubted himself to be able to keep all of the children safe for he doesn't know how to completely use his peculiarity. As the story progresses, his peculiarity develops the more he uses it. While he was deciding whether to leave the children and go back to his normal life or not, he was sleep walking where at the end of his dream, Abraham reveals to him "''Don't fight the pain, that's the key..It's telling you something. Welcome it, let it speak to you. The pain says: Hello, I am not other than you; I am of the hollow, but I am you also.". ''At the end of the sequel, when Jacob was about to be eaten by the hollow that followed him, Emma and Addison after they escaped from the wights. He thought to himself that we was as good as dead and he couldn't do anything else but to just stop fighting. Then a strange thing happened, the pain shifted and became something else. He has discovered something quiet and gentle. That is when Jacob realized that he could control the hollows as long as he stays calm and concentrated. Relationships Abraham Portman Abraham is Jacob's grandfather. Immigrating from Poland to wales and then, finally, to America. Due to his knowledge of peculiars, he is initially discredited as being senile. It was he who told Jacob stories of the children's home,and was very insistent that Jacob believe him,as he was aware of Jacob's peculiarity,he himself sharing the talent. His stories led to Jacob's eventual discovery of the home. Emma Bloom At first glance, Emma mistook Jacob for Abraham, and grew increasingly angry at the prospect of Abe having grandchildren, since he had once promised such things to her. After Miss Peregrine confirmed his human and genealogical status, she warmed to him, initially regarding him as the bearer of bad news. She befriends him easily,flirting all the while. The two demonstrate easy cooperation when called for,and enter into a relationship during Hollow City and finally having a confirmed lovely ending at the end of Library of Souls. Maryann Portman Maryann Portman is Jacob's rich, socialite mother. Demonstrating extreme vanity, it is often mentioned that she enjoys showing off her wealth. Although well meaning, she and her son have a rocky relationship, she believing him quite mad, and he resenting her blatant disaffection for him. Franklin Portman Franklin is Abraham's son and father to Jacob. He and his son clearly demonstrate a closer relationship than Jacob and his mother,both understanding one another to some degree. It is he who accompanies Jacob to wales in the first novel. Ricky Pickering He is Jacob's best and only friend before the peculiar children came along. He is a screw up and a rebel but Jacob is friends with him because he needs him as a bodyguard. He was with Jacob when he found Abraham Portman dead in the woods. http://thepeculiarchildren.wikia.com/wiki/OliveOlive Olive and Jacob are friendly throughout the novel,demonstrating no close relationship in the novel. They interact far more in the film, her being the first to introduce him to Enoch O'Connor,and part of the group that rescues him from the agitated villagers,who suspect him of being a German Spy. Bronwyn Bruntley Bronwyn is a friend of all at the home, including Jacob. She accompanied him, along with Emma and Millard on the expedition to locate Miss Peregrine in the first novel. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Syndrigasti Category:Protagonists Category:Children